This invention is an improved sofabed that is convertible between a sitting unit and a sleeping unit.
The mechanisms used in making convertible furniture that is intended to be converted between a sitting unit or seat in the closed position and a sleeping unit or bed in the open position are usually complicated devices. These devices include springs, bars, and hinges which may damage sheeting or upholstery. Furthermore, these devices increase the weight of the furniture, making it more difficult both to move the furniture and to convert it. Conventional conversion procedures have been relatively difficult and complicated, especially for the elderly, children and the handicapped. In addition, the devices often require substantial volume, adding to the volume occupied by the furniture. This is usually apparent in an increase in the depth of the furniture, which is undesirable since space is often at a premium. A buyer of convertible furniture often intends to reduce the floor space required by using a single piece of furniture to function alternatively as either of two pieces. Prior designs for sofabeds require about four inches between the mattress and the back of the sofabed in order for the conversion mechanism to operate. As a result, a standard sofabed has a length of eighty-nine inches, which is longer than the length of a standard bed.
Accessory tables are often required to support lighting in the immediate vicinity of the furniture. Additionally, the usual accouterments of a bed, including the blankets, sheets, and pillows, are often not easily and safely stored within the furniture in its closed position.